Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful emulsions and to the process of preparing these emulsions for use in a microsurfacing system. More particularly, this invention relates to the formation of new emulsions which are made from tall oil fatty acid rosin mixtures having a rosin content between 8-40%. The rosin content provides an emulsion in which it is easier to control the break and set times during field application. The emulsions of this invention expand the envelop of operation thereby allowing the use of the microsurfacing system in environments and applications that were up to this point prohibited.